Simplicity
by Naruto Fan Productions
Summary: Drabbles. Next up Itachi/Kagome: If there was one thing Kagome knew about Itachi, it was that he only ever had one thing on his mind…
1. Simplicity

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

**Chapter Pairing: **Sasuke/Kagome

Sasuke looked down. This so could not be happening.

"What are you waiting for?"

He turned his gaze back to his companion; an irritated twitch arched his brows.

"It's harder than it looks. I'd like to see you try it." He sniped at her.

"As if. Besides, I think you're the only one suitable to do it." She smirked at him, "So why don't you just shove it in there already?"

Sasuke pulled out the batteries of the offensive object and glared at them.

"You got any triple A's? The doubles don't fit."

Kagome's smirk grew. "Why don't you look in my secret stash? I think I have a few spare toys."

With a grunt, the young man opened the drawer and pillaged through the random items scattered about its confines. His dark gaze brightened slightly when he felt the rough texture of the battery pack. He swiftly opened the package, pulled out two of the annoying objects, and then picked up the 'toy' once more.

"You ready for this?" He asked with a cocky smirk adorning his lips.

"Just shut up already and get to it." She grouched, crossing her arms over her chest.

The young man's smirk widened as he placed the batteries back into the object. The television screen flared back to life revealing a paused game. Sasuke took the remote and handed it back to her.

"This time I'm going to beat you." He stated arrogantly.

"As if. I'll beat you bloody." She grinned.

Then the game resumed…

**Naruto Fan's Notes: **This was just a quick one-shot that I wrote yetsterday before everything went to shit. -_- (For added details please see to my status on my profile). I just really need something to help me improve my mood right now. Anyways, this was just a quick one-shot that starts off like something perverted but turns into something simple and normal. I hope you all enjoyed and please let me know what you think. (Yes, I will turn this into a drabble series but right now I have other things I need to focus on).


	2. Her Way

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha nor Naruto, so please do enjoy.

**Warning: **Okay, I just have to put this in here because this was toeing the line even for myself. Lmao I couldn't keep a straight face while writing this oneshot if that says anything at all. Anyways, just keep in mind that this one is a bit more…. Extreme than the last chapter. Hope you like it at least!

**Summary: **He told her that she'd lose, but in the end, she always got her way.

**Her Way**

Her pale thighs tightened around his head and his smirk grew. She huffed at him briefly then shifted to a more comfortable position. His shoulders were quite boney! Naruto's grasp on her legs became vice like as he steadied himself. This would be quite interesting.

His tongue flicked out from his mouth and licked away the salt on his lips. Kagome growled at him in annoyance.

"Are you gonna sit there all day, or are we gonna get started?"

The blond cocked his head to the side, "Here I was thinking that _I _was the impatient one." His arrogant smirk grew impossibly wider, "Ya know, if you want I can…."

She immediately interrupted him, "Let's just get down to business."

Naruto's thick muscles trembled with his laughter, "Yes mistress Kagome!" Water splashed around his chest as he waded further into the ocean; the young woman settled comfortably on his shoulders.

His hands held tightly to her knees as they approached the other couple. Sasuke and Sakura stared them down intently. This time they weren't going to lose!

Ino, who had been standing off to the side, raised her hand. "Ready… BEGIN!"

And so the four friends latched in a heated battled of wills. Kagome grabbed Sakura's hands and began to attempt to knock her off of Sasuke's shoulders. The kunoichi shoved back, however with some added chakra, Kagome managed to throw her from her perch into the murky waters.

"The winner is team Uzumaki!" Ino declared cheerfully. Kagome slipped off from Naruto's shoulders.

"Next time, you should watch those hands of yours. They seemed to… wander a little more than they should." She pinned the blond with a dark glare. He grinned at her in return.

"I didn't hear you complain then." She said nothing to his response and moved to grab her towel. She'd get him back soon enough…

**Naruto Fan's Notes: **So I had a little to much fun. I couldn't stop laughing while writing this. For the longest time I couldn't figure out what the heck I should do for this then suddenly I got the idea. Haha now I'm wondering if I might get in trouble for it even tho it's not technically a sex scene. Lmao oh well. It's so much fun to write. XD Anyways, sorry for the somewhat rushed end. I was having some issues with that. I'll probably redo it when I get the chance. Hope you liked it!


	3. On Track Mind

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, so please do enjoy!

**Pairing: **Itachi/Kagome

**Summary:** If there was one thing Kagome knew about Itachi, it was that he only ever had one thing on his mind…

**One Track Mind**

Kagome huffed indignantly. The light sensation of her elbows burning reminded her of her current situation. She briefly patted the reddening skin. Her cobalt gaze glared over at the one responsible.

Itachi stood a short distance away. His gaze was as dark and calculating as ever, however there seemed to be slight spark in those charcoal orbs. Kagome rolled over on her back and arched upwards. There was a soft 'chink' of metal embedding itself in a tree's bark.

She didn't look to see where it had landed. Figures he'd still give it a try. Her glare darkened as she blew a stray strand of hair out of her face. She was covered in sweat and grime. The least he could do is offer her a place to bathe after the hell he put her through last night. She was still quite sore! In fact she wasn't even sure if she could walk appropriately…

"You stink." The Uchiha smirked, tapping a long bony finger at the edge of his belt.

Kagome growled, "Well if someone would let me clean up first then maybe my stench wouldn't be so prevalent." She stood to her feet plucking a few browned leaves from her hair. Her face darkened when she realized that it was covered in mud as well. That would take quite some time to wash out.

Itachi's usually stoic expression became somewhat amused in a rare show of emotion. "Where do you think you're going?" He questioned as his female companion made her way across the clearning, "We're not through yet."

"Oh god no!" She groaned, slapping her palm across her forehead. "Can't you just give it a rest?" She asked exasperatedly. After all the years the spent travelling together, she came to realize that he only ever thought of one thing. And one thing only…

The Uchiha gave her his answer by forming a few hand symbols, "Katon.."

She dodged the flame as quickly as possible however her hair was not quite so lucky. The edges became singed and burnt. Kagome glared at her partner. The only thing he ever thought about… was training….

Kagome ducked and dodged as more flames were sent her way. He was such a hell hound for a sparring partner. She glared as hundreds of kunai came flying at her through the fire. They were covered in black and slick oil, making them turn into flaming kunais of doom. She sweat dropped-oh the wonders of training with an Uchiha...

**Naruto Fan's Notes: **About this whole black out thing, in my own brutally honest opinion—It's silly. Fanfiction is merely enforcing their rules that were written in black and white when the vast majority of us joined. Why complain about them enforcing it now? Honestly I'd just implore everyone to save all their stories that they want to keep so they can edit as needed if fanfiction decides to take it down. That's what I'm doing anyways. Either way, if you feel the need to debate this with me or simply disagree with me, I'm open to PM's.


End file.
